Season 2
The 'New Age' ExtensionSeason 2, subtitled "The Heart's Desire",'' is the second season of' 'The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It is the second season of the '[[Life and Death|''Life and Death]]' series. It follows on from ''Season 1'' and is succeeded by Chronicles Season 1: 'The Storytellers', and chronologically by ''Season 3''. Plot It has been a year since the events of Port Collier, and all that is left of the Clarkson Survivors are Harry and Holly. For a year they have lived in the cabin within Bennington National Park, raising AJ, the one-year-old son of Jess and Alex. For a while, their lives have been hard but rewarding. That all changes when the first strangers in a year turn up. By the end, Harry wakes up, alone and lethally injured, the bandits dead and Holly and AJ missing. With all he has left in the world somewhere out in the wild, Edwards begins a journey to find them and secure their future. Along the way, he will encounter crazed bandits, maniacal leaders, a mysterious wanderer, snow-buried mountain passes and a new group of strangers who could become his allies. Only time will tell. Synopsis 'What We Have Lost' A year after the events in Port Collier, Edwards, Holly and AJ are revealed to have survived in the remote cabin in Bennington National Park. While eating dinner, Holly demands that they find another group due to the three of them being isolated for so long. The following morning, four bandits attack the cabin and Edwards is severely injured, causing him to black out for hours. When he wakes up, Holly and AJ have disappeared. Edwards sets his broken hand and digs up the equipment he buried when they arrived at the cabin. He burns down the ruined cabin and heads west, where he encounters one of the bandits. Edwards forces him to lead him to the bandit camp, and Edwards lets him go. While sneaking in, Edwards is caught and thrown in a cage. He forms an alliance with another captured group led by Albert, and together they break out of the camp. Edwards says farewell and walks west, still on the trail of his loved ones. 'Along A Lonely Road' Two weeks later, Edwards is losing the trail of Holly and AJ. He kills three bandits who have been following him through the woods and spends three days trecking along a stream. While cleaning himself, he is attacked by a pack of wolves. He survives the attack, but is dragged off. He wakes up covered in stitches and a strange herbal paste, and meets his savior, who calls himself The Teller. The Teller promises Edwards he will help him find his family, in exchange for being "his audience". Together, the two of them track Holly and AJ, with The Teller believing they may be heading for a community to the west. Along the way, The Teller helps Edwards heal from his injuries and begins teaching him how to fight; eventually, Edwards is able to defeat The Teller. The Teller himself is reluctant to speak about himself or his past and reveals a medallion with the head of a wolf, as well as a ring that once belonged to his mother. As he throws the ring away, The Teller answers Edwards' question about legacy, telling him his legacy will be "pain". He then uses a powder to render Edwards unconscious. When he wakes up, he discovers The Teller impaled himself with his sword in the night. Edwards puts him down, collects his gear and retrieves The Teller's ring, slipping it on. A few hours later, Edwards arrives at Hometown and is held at gunpoint. 'An Iron Fist' Edwards is introduced to the leader of Hometown, Stoffman, who forces Edwards into the outside section of the building, where he meets Reginald, Dirk and a woman he nicknames Leather Jacket Girl, three fellow members of the community who have committed crimes or have yet to prove themselves. The four of them quickly bond. In the morning, Edwards is forced to work in the armoury, where he finds out the community armourer, Justin, is actually his old friend Justinas. The two friends gleefully reunite and recount their experiences over the last year. Justinas reveals that Holly and AJ are in the community, but are little more than prisoners. Edwards manages to infiltrate the prison section of the community and finds the cell where Holly and AJ are kept. He is confronted by a group called "Drew's Lot", who have kept Holly and AJ safe. They reunite tearfully. Over the course of four days, Edwards bonds with his fellow prisoners before proving his worth by defending the wall. Stoffman gives him the position of roof lieutenant. Three months later, Reginald is framed by Stoffman for damaging the wall, with Stoffman throwing him off the roof. Edwards turns against him and organises a breakout from the community. During his fight with Stoffman, Edwards' eye is severely damaged. Justinas kills Stoffman and the group hauls Edwards out of the community and into the wilderness as a herd approaches. 'In Harm's Way' The disorganised group have managed to flee several miles west of Hometown and Edwards has still not regained consciousness. Carl checks him over and reveals to the group that the damaged optic nerve behind Edwards' right eye could cause him to have a haemorage. He purposely swells Edwards' head to prevent him opening his eye. After several more days, Edwards awakens and slowly manages to walk. He collapses on the road, where he hallucinates Alex. Alex's spectre offers Edwards passage to "the other side", which Edwards refuses. He suddenly recovers. That night, Drew's group reveal the bandit leader's identity as William Carter, a former member of their group and tell the story behind his revenge mission. The group make their way into the moutains, where they find a lodge to take shelter. Edwards, Holly and Justinas are reunited with Ben Appleby, who they haven't seen since '''A Long Road Ahead'''. While resting, Edwards and Drew discuss the prospect of the two groups uniting and heading west. They see lights in the distance and realize Carter's bandits have found them. A short battle unfolds, after which Carter takes the group prisoner. 'What We Deserve' Having been captured by the bandits, the two groups work together once more to break out, taking guns and supplies with them. They flee west, where Becky suddenly goes into labour. The group demonstrates their ability to work together by fending off an entire herd, after which Becky gives birth to a baby girl, who is subsequently named Sarah. The group continue to head west until they become trapped in a mountain pass. Instead of continuing to run, however, the group decides to stand their ground and ambush the bandits. After a final face-off between Edwards, Drew and Carter, the group declare victory and return to the bandit camp to collect supplies for the road. While there, they discover Carter's young son, Lawrence, and decide to raise him as a group. The group decides to band together permanently and head west to find a new home. 'A New Day' Episodes Special Episode Credits Season 2/Starring|Starring Season 2/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 2/Co-Starring|Co-Starring Deaths * Russo * Declan * Jack Jimothey * Stoffman * George Gareth * Dylan (off-screen) * William Carter (alive and before reanimation) * Several Hometown residents * 17 unnamed bandits Trivia * The following changes have been made to the main credits: ** As of An Iron Fist, Drew Stanton, Becky Grace, Carl McKenzie, Leyton Jones, George and David have been added to the main cast, listed under "Also Starring". ** William Carter has been added to the "Also Starring" cast, only appearing in this season. ** After their return to the series, Justinas and Ben have been added to the "Starring" cast. *** Justinas has been promoted to series tritagonist from In Harm's Way onwards. **** This marks the first time since All That Remains that the series has had a tritagonist. ** This season has the fewest "Starring" characters than any other season. * This season takes place over the fourth-longest period of time, with the time between What We Have Lost and What We Deserve being approximately 3 months, 2 weeks and 6 days. ** This is behind Season 3, taking place over the course of 5 months, Season 1, which takes place over the course of 1 year and 5 days, and Season 31, which takes place over the course of 1 year, 2 weeks and 3 days. * It was confirmed before release that one of the main characters would suffer an injury "that would stay with them for the rest of their lives". ** This turned out to be Edwards, who suffers multiple injuries after an attack by a pack of wolves and an injury to his eye at the hands of Stoffman. ** This could also refer to Justinas, who is revealed to have suffered severe burns from the boathouse fire. * Harry is the only primary character to appear in all episodes of this season. * This season features the return of two main characters, Ben Appleby and Justinas Grant, who have been absent since Season 1. * It was hinted that Edwards would not survive the first half of this season; an early idea for the following seasons would be for AJ to grow up and succeed him. * EDStudios aimed to make this season as dark and hopeless as possible, with the themes of distrust, loyalty, murder, leadership, denial and redemption having a strong influence on the story. * According to a staff poll, Season 2 ''is overall the third most popular season, behind ''Season 21 ''and ''Chronicles Season 8. ** Until the release of those seasons, Season 2 ''was ranked 1st. * This season and ''Season 3 is where the main characters change the most, particularly Edwards, according to EDStudios. * This season is the first season to feature snow, which is not seen again until Season 5. Category:Seasons Category:Life and Death Category:Season 2